


【星战】帽落谁家（普雷格斯&摩尔/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Peeping, what a coincidence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：击鼓传(绿)帽。有一点点私设，馍见过普雷老师
Relationships: Darth Maul/Darth Sidious, Darth Maul/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	【星战】帽落谁家（普雷格斯&摩尔/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 备注：师傅半夜又得气的来打我。

正文

年少的扎布拉克男孩还不明白，他这半辈子即将陷入追求的一切就是给他师傅的师傅戴上绿帽。

摩尔将一切都归咎于他半夜睡觉不该突然起来乱走。其实这件事，从打头起就是个意外。

这次训练并不顺利。他追着他的训练目标跑了大半个银河，甚至还用十几个秒差距跑完了科舍尔——他想着这怎么着也能算让西迪厄斯师傅难得抽出空来表扬他一下的事吧。

当然这些都比不上一件事出乎意料，那就是最终任务目标居然选择落脚在他师傅在此的临时居所旁边。真是个巧合啊。

摩尔有一百种更好的地方可以选择让他投宿，楼梯间和窗外的露台都是他以往不错的去处。但鬼使神差地，他偏偏就三更半夜的从窗户翻进了师傅的套间。

西迪厄斯见到摩尔凭空落地时的眼神简直像见了鬼。可在迅速地瞥了挂钟一眼后，西迪厄斯居然罕见地没有发火或是把他从门口赶出去之类，而是扯着摩尔的手就把他塞进了一个小隔间里，并放低声音嘱咐他好好睡觉，无论如何晚上都不要出来。

拉到了师傅香软的小手，少年摩尔自然一下子就睡的很香。

好梦总是不长久。

夜半，摩尔迷迷糊糊地带着口音用基本语骂了一句：“啥他妈的声……”

说完这一句他就清醒了。不对呀，这地儿也不是他平常露宿的街头，什么人能半夜进来堂而皇之发出如此巨响还不被发现？

难道是进贼了？摩尔一下子直挺挺坐起身来。看样子他眼中无所不能的师傅也没有去制止的样子，这更不对劲了。莫非是……师傅遇到了危险？

这下摩尔抓起光剑就砰地跳下床板。那声音不仅没有减弱的意思，还愈发加剧了。

是师傅。熟悉的声音灌入扎布拉克人敏锐的听觉系统，比起平常还略微带了一些不同。摩尔小心翼翼地提着光剑，手指随时守候在开启按钮上，脚上还没穿鞋就一点点在黑咕隆咚的走廊里摸索着前进。

前头黑夜中的一丝亮光夹在门缝中尤为明显。摩尔先贴上一只眼睛往里看。不要贸然行动，这还是师傅教给他的。

随后，摩尔揉了揉眼睛，又贴上了另一只。里头发生的事情似乎超出了他现有少得可怜的认知。别误会——他见识过许多杀人的场面，熟知各种扭断别人脖子的方法，但是这种显然一看就有些不对头的情况——摩尔还真不知该如何处置。

他平日里衣着繁复华丽的师傅如今脱了个精光，柔软的红色毛发都打湿了，服帖地黏在额角。西迪厄斯身上还压了另一个人，那人苍白得有些发灰，身上也基本没穿几件。

摩尔真想上去质问这人为什么要离他师傅这么近，但原力和一点点理智警告他最好不要轻举妄动。用他扎布拉克人善于夜视的双眼细细观察，摩尔发现，这两人像是连在了一起。至于连接的程度，一会近，一会远，好像还有个什么东西塞在他师傅的两腿之间。

正在摩尔还想回去掏望远镜看的再认真些的时候，西迪厄斯突然的一声大叫吓得这年轻的西斯学徒险些没撞在门上。

声浪自这起就没停过，高高低低起伏，甚至有时候还带着几声高昂的打弯儿。

摩尔彻底愣在了原地，心底暗想叫成这样师傅该很疼才对吧。可是摩尔这下就想不明白西迪厄斯一个劲还喊着“我还要”的原因了。

师傅一定是有“受虐倾向”，摩尔郑重地点点头。这个词儿还是他乱翻师傅这种文化人丢在桌上的字典时翻来的。

不打算再接着看下去，摩尔轻手轻脚准备离开。这时，一声由西迪厄斯口中叫出来的“师傅”生生挡住了他的脚步。

“师傅，我还要……”

摩尔在墙边站了好一会。他其实一直没在意过他是怎么和师傅建立关系的，在他记忆里，打记事起他就有一个师傅。他一直觉得这是理所当然，仿佛天上凭空掉下来一个师傅一样。他从没想过这是一种链条关系，原来师傅的上面还有一个师傅。

那他这个徒弟又是怎么来的呢？摩尔曾经问过西迪厄斯，而得到的回答就是“别人送来的”。

听了这话，现在摩尔开始为师傅感到难过了。送师傅给他师傅的师傅的人一定是眼瞎，刚才他看了一眼那师祖的脸就被吓回来了——丑了吧唧什么玩意儿？

摇了摇头，摩尔开始顺着来路往回摸了。半路上他突然灵光一闪，如果有一天有人也从天而降给他送来一个徒弟，那他自己岂不是也要成为师傅了？这不好。摩尔不想让师傅也成为师傅的师傅，他就想一直和西迪厄斯师傅呆在一块。更好的话，还能没有这个他第一次见到的丑八怪。

当扎布拉克青年将自己没睡够的疲惫身子摔进床榻时，他惊奇地发觉自己的裤裆硬起来一块。

  
“师傅。”帕尔帕廷抬头，在门口看见摩尔已经快顶到门框的高大身影。

“我恐怕我们这次的约见要提前结束了，摩尔尊主，”帕尔帕廷染上老迈的嗓音勉强响起，“我这里……出了一点意外状况。”

摩尔反而加急几步迈进来了，还把一只手放在帕尔帕廷发烫的额头。

“您怎么样，师傅？”

帕尔帕廷没有力气去追究摩尔此刻的僭越。宴会上酒剂中的药物令他周身发热，长袍下湿成了一片。他心知肚明发生了什么，可那位下药的人物对他并无用处，长相也难及普雷格斯。于是他尽力用原力压制住药效，借口早退了宴席。

那人物眼中的失望帕尔帕廷不是没有看见，但这药劲头实在太大，他只得以赶快离席为重，打定主意改天再收拾这个蠢货。

本来差不多压下去一些了。但在帕尔帕廷的皮肤接触到扎布拉克人的手掌的一刹那，浑身的火腾地又窜了上来。

该死的雄性荷尔蒙，帕尔帕廷哼哼两声，意外觉得摩尔摸着还怪舒服的。

见师傅没搭话，摩尔原地转来转去更焦急了。帕尔帕廷没理他，满脑子都想着要是普雷格斯在这里会发生什么。越是想着，腿间肌肤上的触感就越发真实。只要再近一点……

“师傅。”

帕尔帕廷又被摩尔的呼唤打断，勉力支起半边身子。

“什么事，摩尔尊主？”

扎布拉克人笑的愈发羞涩，帕尔帕廷有一种不妙的预感。“师傅，不如……叫我来帮您？”

“什么？”帕尔帕廷这回又呆住了。

摩尔还在憨厚地笑着，然后指了指自己的裤裆。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，帕尔帕廷才擦了擦鬓角滚下来的汗，一咬牙：“来吧！”

紧接着帕尔帕廷就被一股大力扑倒向后，靴跟还磕在了桌腿上。

西斯师傅在想他是不是应该开始后悔了。

光裸的臀部贴在冰凉的桌面，帕尔帕廷大敞着腿思考起好好一个徒弟是怎么教成这样的。

一定是看了什么不该看的东西，没错。不然脱起师傅衣服来，下手怎么会这么干脆利落呢，一点犹豫都没有。

真是的，教坏扎布拉克小孩的那人就应当反思，怎么能给一个小摩尔看这种非礼勿视的东西。不过帕尔帕廷不知道的是，这徒不教，那最终还是师之过。

木已成舟，帕尔帕廷还是决定利用手头条件好好享受一下。刚才摩尔脱内裤时候看着他那玩意还挺大，看来这有可能是扎布拉克种族优势。再怎么着也没有缪恩人的吓人，帕尔帕廷脑海中小声咕哝了一句。

眼看着摩尔已经逼到了眼前，帕尔帕廷直接躺平，期待着已经隔绝了一段的愉快感受。

“师傅……”这也不知道是第几次打断了。

“又什么事？”帕尔帕廷眯着眼睛不愿睁开。

“师傅，我觉得您太紧，我恐怕…进不去啊。”帕尔帕廷猛地把眼睛一睁，瞅着男孩一本正经不像是开玩笑。

西斯师傅气得想要拍桌子。

“甭废话，直接给我进去！”

“是，师傅。”摩尔后脚往后撤了一步，准备发力。

“等等，先涂点润——”帕尔帕廷后半截话直接卡在嗓子里。

一句纳布脏话已经在嘴边了，帕尔帕廷又生生憋了回去。这一点润滑没有提枪就上的习惯，怎么跟普雷格斯那个破师傅一模一样？帕尔帕廷禁不住扭来扭去，让自己更好地容纳摩尔的尺寸。

倒也不怪摩尔，这孩子之前还是个雏……所以——帕尔帕廷忽然被自己的想法惊到了。难道，普雷格斯之所以那么横冲直撞，其实是因为他就是个该死的缪恩老处男的缘故吗？

原力和他本人都建议帕尔帕廷最好别直接笑出来。

实际上他可能也很难笑出声了，当下帕尔帕廷只能死死攥着桌沿，争取在摩尔一下下的顶撞中不要从桌上歪滑下去。

这也太过，猛烈了。帕尔帕廷甚至想分出来一只手挡住腹部，让他不要再这样被迫亲眼看着自己的小腹隐隐约约以一个快到看不清的频率一下下隆起一个弧度。

天翻地覆的热情叫帕尔帕廷大不如当年柔韧的腰肢承受起来有点吃不消，好在扎布拉克人的阴茎上似乎自带了一些黏滑的液体，西斯师傅便不至于受伤。

出行时随身携带徒弟，倒可能还挺方便有用的。帕尔帕廷觉得他一定是被干糊涂了，居然冒出来这样一个奇怪的想法。

不然，这么乖巧听话又健壮的徒弟，哪里找去啊？瞧瞧这都不知疲倦地干了半小时了，抽插的节奏和力道一点也没有打折扣。看来高强度的西斯训练是必不可少的，帕尔帕廷严肃地点点头。

就是经验少了点。不过这也可以由师傅来亲自训练。

帕尔帕廷舒爽地抬头叹了一口气，边骂着普雷格斯老傻瓜，边在自己先于男孩缴械的满意中尽情享受完了高潮的全程。

抹了抹早已冷却下来的汗水，帕尔帕廷手掌一撑，准备起身——没起来。

西斯师傅对上摩尔真诚的眼光。

“师傅，还要吗？”

“什么？”帕尔帕廷怀疑自己没听清。

“师傅，我保证还能继续！“

“你……”

接着帕尔帕廷就又说不出话了。这回倒不是什么别的原因，就是摩尔很认真地盯了一会自己的手掌，然后对着师傅光洁的臀肉直直拍了下来。

师傅是“受虐倾向”，这扎布拉克青年恐怕还很用心的记着呢。

再接下来，就应该是第二天早上的事了。

帕尔帕廷捂着腰，愣是没起来床。

看来，给西斯徒弟进行及时的性教育，真是迫在眉睫的西斯教育改革啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这下就看出师傅是多么的没用，体虚又不举，赶紧扔了（？？？


End file.
